


The Morning After

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: After the fact [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Smut, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The morning after the West family Christmas get together, brings a surprise for Caitlin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE FLASH... If I DID, Snowells would be happening.  
> What I do OWN is any errors, they are entirely my own. 
> 
> The beginning of this will seem similar to my other work- Not Alone. Reason being when I thought of the idea, I couldn't decide between using Harry or HR, so I did both except HR's version takes a slightly different turn.

The sun was blinding as it streamed in through the gap in the curtains, bathing the room in light, light that had Caitlin wincing as she opened her eyes. Glancing up at the clock that rested on her nightstand she realised she had awoken before her alarm, still having a good forty five minutes of sleep available to catch up on. Taking the rare opportunity, Caitlin sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to settle back down for a few extra minutes of some much needed sleep. But it wasn't even a minute later when she felt it, the bed shifted and an arm slipped over her waist pulling her back into the body behind her and that's when she realised that she was completely naked and pressed up against an equally naked unknown man. Pushing down the panic that was starting to rise within her, Caitlin accessed the situation she suddenly found herself in as she looked around the room, taking in the clothes haphazardly thrown every which way. Her eyes caught sight of a very familiar pair of boots with a Santa hat a few feet away. The pieces slotted together in her mind and she knew who they belonged too but she couldn't make herself believe it, that they were actually here together. In bed and naked. And so with denial being her friend, bracing herself for what she knew was coming, she slowly turned in the man's embrace and came face to face with a very much awake HR Wells.

"Oh..." she whispered barely audible, her _suspicions_ were proven correct, just like she knew they would be.

HR's sleepy yet stunning blue eyes locked onto hers and he smiled gently but didn't say anything. His smile seemed sad to her, not at all like his usual over confident ever present one that usually lit up his handsome face but more as if he could sense her unease at their current situation.

Taking in her nervous unsure expression and the way she was biting her lip, HR took pity on the woman lying beside him and took the lead. "You don't remember anything about last night, do you?" he asked quietly, his voice not giving anything away about how he was feeling in regards to where they found themselves. His eyes searched her face looking for any sign, any clue before meeting her eyes again, waiting for her to answer, although he could guess what it was going to be judging by her initial reaction to waking up next to him.

Shaking her head against the pillow, Caitlin answered him, honestly. "Define anything? I remember much of the night, arriving with Cisco, laughing at Julian and Barry's awful Christmas jumpers. Singing _really_ bad Christmas karaoke and dancing. Amazing food and us all giving each other our gifts..." she then paused as if she was trying to recall more details of the night before and failing at it.

"But?..." HR prompted softly, knowing there was a but coming, his azure eyes never leaving her face.

She conceded to his prompt, "but not much after Cecile started making those Christmas cocktails. Things began to get a little fuzzy after that, I do remember laughing with Iris as Barry sang Santa baby to Cisco and I remember talking to Wally and Julian about Wally's latest run speeds but after that..." she trailed off and shrugged slightly, "and how we landed up here, I have no idea at the moment."

There was a moments pause between them as both took in what she had just said before HR nodded and pulled away from her slightly, leaving a safe distance between them, his body no longer pressing against hers. "I won't bother asking if you regret it then since you can't remember the events that led us here." He looked at her again, taking her in, how stunning she looked even slightly hungover and dishevelled from a night of making love. A night, she couldn't even remember. Brilliant, he thought. "I- I think I should probably go... Leave you to get ready for your day." And then he was getting out of the bed and turning away from her searching around for his clothes, he wasn't the least bit bothered or uncomfortable about being naked in front of her. Why should he be? When she had seen it all the night before anyway even if she couldn't remember it all in its entirety.

Caitlin watched him as he moved from the bed, she should have looked away but she didn't, for some unexplained reason she couldn't. Her gaze followed him as she took in his nakedness, from his strong arms to the hard planes of his stomach and that very appealing happy trail the led down to his... she managed to pull her eyes away from him then, giving him at least a sense of privacy as he moved around the room gathering his clothes to get dressed. She knew she should say something, anything, she just didn't have the slightest idea what to say. What do you say in a situation like this? She didn't have any prior experience of waking up naked next to a co worker and friend after spending the night with them.

"HR..."

"It's okay, Caitlin." he said softly, slipping his shirt on having already put on his jeans and boots. "Really, you don't have to say anything." HR was turned slightly away from her as he finished up buttoning his waistcoat, he bent down for his Santa hat and the discarded but ever present drumsticks and stuck them both in his back pocket. Now, he seemed to not want to look at her unless he absolutely had to.

Sitting up in the bed that they had shared together the night before, holding up the sheet that smelled like him to cover herself and ignoring that fact, Caitlin tried again as he made his way to her bedroom door. "Please HR, we should..."

But he only shook his head as he opened the door. "Honestly. It's good. I know you don't share my feelings" he ran a hand over his face before realising what he had said, rushing to add quickly "about what happened. But for what its worth, you were divine last night and I'll never regret what happened between us." He could see he had surprised her so he said quietly "I'll see you at the lab, Caitlin." He looked at her once more, as if committing to his mind the image of her like this before he left.

In the background, the front door could be heard opening and then closing but still Caitlin sat there stunned, staring at the spot in her bedroom doorway where he had just been standing seconds earlier. Falling back against the pillows, Caitlin winced. Trying to take in everything that had happened in such a short space of time, waking up naked with HR, seeing a very different side to him and everything he'd said. His words rolled around her head as if on repeat _"Honestly. It's good. I know you don't share my feelings... about what happened. But for what its worth, you were divine and I'll never regret what happened between us."_

Pushing the palm of her hands against her eyes, she braced herself for the day ahead. Telling herself to pull herself together and that people did this sort of thing everyday. So to get up, to take some aspirin, hit the shower and then get ready for what she expected to be a very long and very trying day ahead at Star Labs...

tbc??...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN The Flash. If I did Snowells would be happening. 
> 
> Here we go, The second and last chapter.

The elevator pinged and the noise seemed deafening in the morning stillness as the doors slid open to reveal the 600 level and Caitlin stepped out into the dimly lit corridor. With a deep breath she made her way down the hall into the cortex and was surprised to see someone had beat her here and that someone was Cisco, already sat at the main console typing away at one of the computers. The room was the definition of Christmas, every surface had garlands, lights everywhere with wreaths hung around the room thanks to HR and a large Christmas tree was placed in one corner decorated to within an inch of its life by Iris. A joint effort by the two to bring some holiday cheer to the otherwise clinical lab where Team Flash spends the majority of its time.

Taking her seat at the desk, summoning forth enthusiasm she wasn't quite feeling yet she greeted her colleague and friend "Good morning Cisco" then stiffened as she looked at the desk in front of her. There was a coffee to-go cup and a takeout bag from Jitters, nothing unusual about that but beside those was a small vase filled with red and white carnations. Turning to Cisco she asked warily "where did they come from?"

Cisco glanced over, a bit blurry eyed and clearly hungover himself it seemed before turning back to the computer screen he had been studying. "I dunno" he shrugged before continuing, "flowers were already there, HR brought in the breakfast, maybe he got the flowers. You never know with that guy." His eyes glued to the screen he was looking at, reading some kind of article.

Ignoring the flowers, glancing around casually she asked, "where is HR this morning?" hoping she sounded as close to normal as she usually did. She must have because Cisco didn't react with any suspicion.

Instead he just shrugged again. "Dunno. He dropped off breakfast then disappeared. He wasn't very talkative which is saying a lot when it comes to him, must be hungover like the rest of us." He stopped reading, closing down the application then tapped a few keys on his keyboard and the speakers in the room sprang to life with Christmas songs gently filling the room. Picking up his own takeout coffee cup, he leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh as Frank Sinatra started crooning about Letting it snow.

The song sent a shockwave through Caitlin as she sat there frozen. Her mind flooding with images of the night before.

_Caitlin watched as Cecile and Joe danced to Frank Sinatra, his voice drifting into the room about letting it snow. Taking a sip of her drink, she glanced down to see the strong red liquid that had once filled her glass, now gone. Deciding to switch back to the spiked eggnog, figuring it to be a safer option than the cocktail that she had just consumed that Cecile had made earlier. Caitlin turned to head into the kitchen but only reached the doorway as she was met by HR, Santa hat atop his head and hands full with a cup of eggnog in each._

_Handing her a glass and flashing her a smile, "for you my Lady." he said, that flirty tone back in his voice, the one he seemed to only to use with her._

_Taking the glass from him, "thank you, kind Sir." she replied, playing along as she set her empty cocktail glass aside before taking a sip of her drink, her eyes meeting HR's as she did. Before she could say anything, Barry's jubilant voice could be heard._

_"Oh my god guys, mistletoe!"_

_Both Caitlin and HR looked over at the speedster to see who he was talking to but they only saw him pointing back in their direction. As if in perfect sync, both looked up to see that they were indeed stood beneath a sprig of mistletoe, hung on the kitchen doorframe._

_"Come on guys, don't break tradition, it's bad luck." Cisco's tipsy voice could be heard saying, his arm slung around the shoulders of a swaying Julian._

_Nodding in agreement, Iris added matter-of-factly, smiling as she added fuel to the fire. "Yeah, and not some silly peck either, kiss her good, HR!"_

_Flashing a charming smile, HR playfully bowed to Iris, "as the lady commands." before turning back to Caitlin, taking back the eggnog he had just given her and setting aside both the cups. "Ready? It is tradition after all, on your earth and mine."_

_And before Caitlin knew what was happening, his hands came up and gently cupped her face, tilting her head just so as he leaned in, his lips softly brushing hers and Caitlin let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding at the contact, her hands sliding around his waist to his back where her hands fisted his waistcoat as they pressed against each other. Slowly he kissed her as if savouring every minute, he caught her bottom lip between his teeth before sweeping his tongue along it causing Caitlin to gasp and HR took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth to properly taste her. Somewhere in the background, they were both aware of the whoops and laughter, Cisco's "Dude, let her breath!" and Iris' "Now that's what you call a kiss!" but it didn't waver their attention from each other._

_Starting to slow the kiss, HR finally pulled away, seeing a slightly dazed Caitlin looking back at him. "Okay? he whispered, slightly breathless and she only nodded. Something unspoken going between them as they pulled away from each other..._

Caitlin was startled from the flashback as an alarm sounded throughout the room, alerting them of an attack, an armed robbery in progress at a high end jewellery store. Trying to clear her head Caitlin struggled through, trying to rid the image of the kiss from her mind, she tried to concentrate on her job as she and Cisco got to work, supporting and supplying Barry with the information he needed.

It was much later in the day as she was walking back towards the cortex with Barry and Cisco after just securing their latest prisoner in the pipeline that she finally saw HR. He was talking with Joe and Wally and when she entered the room she noticed he looked in her direction briefly before turning back to the younger man beside him. Clearly, he still couldn't look at her. 

"Hey HR, where you been hiding all day man?" Cisco asked, taking a seat at the desk, fingers immediately tapping away at his keyboard.

HR turned to Cisco and smiled but Caitlin could tell it didn't reach his eyes. "Extended training session with young Wallace. Last one before Christmas, I figured a break was in order before a more vigorous plan for the new year." he finished answering and turned to look back at the men beside him who had now been joined by Barry.

As everyone talked amongst themselves about today's events and Wally's ongoing training, Caitlin leaned back in her chair, her hands cupped around her mug of tea as she observed HR. On the outside he looked and acted like he normally would but Caitlin could see through it. He looked as if he was paying attention but the faraway look in his eyes gave him away, at least to her. She'd seen that look this morning, when he'd left her in the bed they'd shared. He was perched on the edge of the table, his long legs stretched out in front of him, ankles crossed as he twirled a drumstick absently between his fingers.

Her gaze watched his hands, watched his fingers move and Caitlin's eyes fluttered closed as if she could feel the trace to his fingertips trailing along her body...

_Caitlin's head fell back against the pillow as her legs fell open wider giving the man between them even better access to her. Looking down briefly to see his head buried between her thighs, her eyes scrunched up tight as his tongue slid along her folds to her clit. With one hand grasping the bed sheets, the other twisted in his hair, encouraging him onwards, needing more. Her mouth falling open and a loud moan escaped as his fingers joined in the action, two gently slid into her, moving in, out and curling just so, hitting that spot deep inside of her that had her gasping out-- "HR..."_

"Caitlin!!"

Caitlin's eyes snapped open to see the entire room looking at her, her pale cheeks already flushed, reddened more at being caught remembering the night before. Clearing her throat, she turned to Cisco, "uh sorry, Yeah? You were saying?"

"Where were you? I called you like four times." he replied looking her over before asking sounding concerned, "you alright? you're all flushed."

Caitlin wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole as she avoided everyone's gaze, especially his, who was watching her closely. "Yeah.. yeah. Sorry. I'm fine. Just remembered something that's all."

"Ooo-kay, well we're heading out to grab some dinner, you coming?" Cisco repeated what he earlier asked as he stood up and joined the others by the door.

Everyone looked at her expectantly and Caitlin nodded. "Yeah, dinner sounds great" and with her agreement to the plans, they headed out. All walking the short distance to a little Italian place not far from the lab, that Joe's friend owned.

As they entered the restaurant, Joe was spotted by the owner and was immediately escorted to a big table in a more private corner of the room, giving the team plenty of privacy away from the rest of the patrons. The table had become their regular when they visited the place together. As everyone began to sit, Caitlin excused herself to use the rest room.

Thankfully no one else was in there, so as she stood staring at herself in the mirror, Caitlin berated herself to pull herself together. The latest memory still fresh in her mind. Said mind was indeed in turmoil, for the majority of today, her mind has been on nothing but HR, her thoughts and feeling concerning him. If she was being honest with herself, she had started to see something in him a few months ago but had dismissed it as silly. The way he brought her breakfast or lunch when she was too busy to grab something, the way he kept her stocked with tea or coffee, the way he smiled, laughed or flirted with her. But there was also a vulnerable, softer side to him and she liked that she got to see that. When he'd give her a hug after a really crappy day or his ability to make her smile and laugh, something she hadn't experienced since Ronnie. Or just how he would sit and talk with her about anything and everything or sometimes just to sit with her in silence just to be there with her.

Resting her elbows on the sink, head falling into her hands, Caitlin sighed and actually admitted it to herself for the first time. "Oh god, I like him... a lot."

"Like who?"

Caitlin nearly jumped out of her skin as the voice sounded behind her. Looking over, she saw Iris leaning against the side of the stall. She was smirking.

"What?"

Iris moved to stand beside her, turning on the water to wash her hands. "You said you liked him. So, I ask again, who?"

 _oh god..._ Realising she had indeed spoke her confession out loud, she stood there staring back at Iris in the mirror. Not really knowing what to say.

Iris finished and turned off the water, reaching over to grab some paper towel to dry her hands. "I think I can guess. HR, right?" at the look on Caitlin's face she laughed and continued "You don't have to say anything, if your face didn't confirm it, that kiss last night sure did."

Caitlin still didn't say anything so Iris just continued speaking. "I say go for it, it's obvious you like him and HR, well, anyone with eyes can see he's head over heels for you." Making her way to the door, she turned back. "He made his move last night, next move lies with you. Go for it, Girl. You deserve it." giving her a thumbs up and flashing her an encouraging smile, Iris left Caitlin in the silence of the bathroom.

Shaking her head, Caitlin let out a breath and nodded at herself in the mirror, trying to dredge up some confidence as she repeated over to herself _"My move"_ and headed for the door. Making her way towards their secluded table, she noticed that conveniently the only empty seat was between Joe and HR. As she got to the table, HR stood and pulled her chair out for her. Ever the gentlemen, even after everything that's happened between them.  

As she sat down, she flashed him a smile, rested her hand gently on his forearm ignoring how he tensed slightly at the contact and offered him a whispered "thank you". He met her eyes briefly and returned her smile but he didn't say anything in response. She ignored how that smile never reached his eyes.  

The dinner itself passed by smoothly, the table was filled with delicious food, tempting wine, happy talk and laughter as it always was when they were together. It had been half way through dinner that soft classical music had filled the room, couples could be seen on the small dance floor, swaying together, Barry and Iris amongst them. And Caitlin was surprised when Wally had asked her to dance. Taking the younger man up on his kind offer, they made their way onto the floor and began to dance, a respectable distance between them. As they moved together, they talked of Wally's relationship with Jesse, how that was going considering she made frequent trips back to earth-2 to see her dad and about his training with HR. During a silent pause, Wally spoke, his gaze looking over her shoulder.

"HR was very quiet tonight, quiet all day actually now that I think about it or at least quiet for him. And he's watching you, you know. I noticed glances your way through out dinner and he hasn't taken his eyes of you, especially since I asked you to dance."

Subtly glancing over his shoulder in the direction of their table, she wasn't surprised to find what he said true, as her eyes briefly met HR's before Wally spun her away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she shot back, not looking at the younger man.

Wally chuckled. "Okay, I believe you." His tone said the opposite, his eyes flickered back over her shoulder, smiled at something she couldn't see and seconds later, there he was, asking Wally if he could cut in. Wally backed away, thanking Caitlin for the dance and then she was being taken into his arms. Their bodies a lot closer than her previous stance with Wally. Nothing was said between them as they slowly began moving to the music, though she did catch the smile Iris flashed her when she left the dance floor with Barry in tow. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Iris had roped Wally into dancing with her, hoping for some kind of reaction from HR. Either way it seemed to have worked as she found herself wrapped in his arms for the second time that day. His arm tightened around her, pressing her closer to him. Her senses were invaded by the smell of him, his aftershave, coffee, mint and something that was just _HR._

Her head fell against the side of his, her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed in his scent.

_As she came down from her high, her breath coming in ragged gasps, HR settled over her. Flashing her a charming smile and a wink._

_"Okay, beautiful?" his eyes locked onto her own hazel gaze as he settled between her thighs._

_She only nodded and lifted her head to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips when suddenly he rolled over onto his back taking her with him, until she straddled him. Tearing her lips away from his, she positioned herself above him, then slowly sank down taking him all in. HR let out a choked gasp as she enveloped him in her heat and he sat up, bringing them eye to eye and after a moments pause she slowly began to rock her hips against him. With her hands buried in his hair, one of his gripped her hip while the other was curled into her wavy hair, tilting her head back as his lips roamed her neck. Gasps and moans filled the air as they moved together..._

Caitlin opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "You okay?" he asked, his face concerned.

Fighting down the blush at the memory of being with him, she nodded her head, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry." For a few seconds they said nothing, just looked back at each other before Caitlin took a deep breath, took Iris' advice and made her move... or at least tried too. "HR, about last night and this morning, I uh...." but he cut her off.

"Like I said this morning it's fine, I enjoyed our night together and could never regret it. There's no hard feelings here Caitlin, we're friends and I don't want things to become weird between us."

But she wouldn't let him play it down for her sake, not now she could indeed remember their night spent together. "Is it though? Fine I mean. I can see it in your eyes and in your behaviour today, you haven't been yourself."

HR let out a deep sigh and rested his head back beside her, glad he didn't have to look at her as he answered her. Finally being honest with her and himself. "It's not fine, no, is that what you want to hear? Ever since I arrived and the other handsome one introduced you, _And this is Dr Caitlin Snow, she's brilliant..._ I liked you as soon as I met you Caitlin, hasn't the months of smiles and flirting given you any hints of that?" he paused letting out a sigh that sent a shiver through Caitlin before continuing "I finally had you, we shared an incredible night together making love and I woke up to the stunning sight of you in my arms only to know you couldn't remember anything of the night we shared."

Caitlin didn't know what to say as she looked up at him. So she did the only thing she could think of, totally not caring of their surroundings or the fact that their friends sat across the room, she leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't the most spectacular kiss but it threw him off and it made her point. "I do remember. I admit this morning I didn't recall much of anything about what had happened, I think in part to that lethal cocktail Cecile made which by the way, I'll never drink again" they both shared a smile at that." But it's been coming back to me throughout the day. I remember you kissing me under the mistletoe, I remember taking you home with me and I very much remember how we spent the night."

Nothing more was said as it was now HR's turn to kiss her and kiss her he did. As if he was starving of her taste. Tongues met and danced before slowing to a stop. Resting his forehead against hers, he simply whispered "I'm glad you remember."

Caitlin nodded and tightened her arms around him. "Me too." before she pulled back and smiled at him. She didn't wan to be here anymore. "Take me home?" and as soon as the words left her mouth she knew she had said the same to him last night. All she got was a seductive smile in return that left her knees weak, he stepped back and led her back to their table to get her purse and coat.

"Ah guys, what the hell was that?" Cisco asked, disbelieving what he had just witnessed. He'd obviously been too drunk last night to remember their kiss under the mistletoe, it was amusing to see him so confused, his poor little face.

Neither herself or HR dignified him with an answer, just shared a smile as she collected her things and he placed money down to cover their food. Grabbing her hand, HR nodded to the table and said "We'll see you tomorrow at the lab" and pulled Caitlin towards the door. As they left, Iris turned to Wally and high fived much to everyone's confusion.

Cisco and Barry shared a look as the couple left before Cisco asked again "Guys, again, what the hell?"

"You really were drunk last night, that you can't remember?" Iris took pity and said matter-of-factly, "That my dear friend, was Caitlin, making _her_ move." A big smile on her face as she looked at the two dumbfounded men across from her.

The end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to check this out, all feedback whether by comments and kudos are appreciated. When I was getting back into the swing of writing, after Not Alone, this was only my second attempt after five years of not writing anything :) Now I've restarted writing, I can't stop. More Snowells, as always, will follow soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be continued if there's interest for a second chapter.... I appreciate any and all feedback, whether via comments or kudos, good or bad. More Snowells will follow soon, as always. Thank you and wishing you all a Merry Christmas... :)


End file.
